communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Vorgestellter Wikianer: Hjhunter
center|link=Vorgestellter Wikianer 800px|center Hallo liebe Wikianer! Nach langer, langer Wartezeit gibt es endlich mal wieder einen Vorgestellten Wikianer! Ich freue mich ganz besonders darüber, dass es ein Wikianer ist, den ich persönlich im letzten Jahr beim Community-Connect-Event in San Francisco kennengelernt habe. Wir hatten die Gelegenheit uns miteinander über die Jedipedia und zusammen mit anderen Admins über Wikia insgesamt zu unterhalten. Das war echt nett! Hjhunter hat uns ein wunderbar ausführliches Interview gegeben – lest selbst! Was möchtest Du uns denn von Dir erzählen? Es wird eigentlich alles in den anderen Fragen behandelt … Achso: ich bin männlich, 34 Jahre alt und wohne (aktuell) in Hamburg und ich war letztes Jahr im September in San Francisco beim Community-Connect-Event. Das war zwar sehr anstrengend (mal eben für drei Tage nach SF zu jetten), aber echt eine wirklich coole Sache. Wie hast du dir deinen Benutzernamen ausgedacht? Mein Benutzername ist eine Kombination aus meinen Initialen und einer Abwandlung meines Nachnamens. Diesen Nicknamen benutze ich schon seit ewigen Zeiten, quasi seit dem ich in irgendeiner Art im weltweiten Netz unterwegs bin. Wie bist Du auf Wikia aufmerksam geworden? Wann war das? Auf Wikia aufmerksam geworden bin ich schon recht früh, habe allerdings zu dem Zeitpunkt die Zusammenhänge und Unterschiede zwischen Wikipedia und Wikia noch nie so wirklich begriffen. Wieder ins Augenmerk gerückt ist Wikia dann, als ich in der Jedipedia zu arbeiten begann. Dort war ich erst verwirrt, warum es eine Jedipedia im alten Monobook-Design gab und eine in dem Oasis-Skin, bis ich realisiert hatte, dass es sich bei der einen Jedipedia um die Wikia-Version handelte und bei der anderen um einen Ableger. Dann habe ich mich über die Geschichte der Jedipedia informiert und, obwohl ich ganz unvoreingenommen war und auch einige Sachen interessant fand, die die alternative Jedipedia gemacht und organisiert hat, bin ich doch bei der richtigen Jedipedia hängen geblieben. Und dann ist mir kurze Zeit später auch Wikia als Host und dann als Unternehmen wirklich bewusst geworden (um ehrlich zu sein, nicht ausschließlich auf positive Art und Weise, was sich aber später mehr oder weniger relativiert hat). Wann und warum hast du dich dazu entschieden, dich bei Wikia anzumelden? Laut meinem Profil war das im November 2011, obwohl es mir schon länger vorkommt. Ich habe mich damals angemeldet, weil ich nach längerem Lesen in der Jedipedia Lust darauf hatte, an so einem Projekt mitzuarbeiten und ich begeistert davon gewesen bin, mit welcher Hingabe und Qualität die Artikel geschrieben worden sind. Es war damals die einzige Informationsquelle über Star Wars, die nicht ausschließlich auf Neuigkeiten und Nachrichten aus war, sondern eine tolle Datenbank an Informationen aus den unterschiedlichsten Medien aufwies. Ich habe dann angefangen einige kleinere Artikel zu schreiben, bin dann sehr schnell mit anderen Usern in Kontakt getreten (leider ist davon keiner mehr aktiv) und bin dann relativ schnell in Projekte integriert worden, die es mir erlaubten, sehr schnell, sehr viele Artikel zu publizieren (fast 2000 im ersten Jahr). Ich wurde durch meine guten Kontakte und durch meine Mitarbeit dann von den Admins schnell als wertvolles Mitglied der Community angesehen und kurze Zeit später dann auch zum Admin gewählt. Da diese Admins sich nach und nach zurückgezogen haben, und ich selbst auch einige Zeit wenig aktiv war, konnten wir neue Admins gewinnen (und haben sie auch leider wieder verloren). Aktuell habe ich mit meinem Kollegen Ben Braden einen tollen Adminkollegen, der uns viel nach außen präsentiert, während ich eher aus dem Hintergrund arbeite. Ich bin allerdings der einzige, der tatsächlich seit fast fünf Jahren dauerhaft (administrativ) in der Jedipedia aktiv ist und bin damit quasi die graue Eminenz der Jedipedia ;-) Hattest Du vorher schon einmal von Wikis gehört? Ja. Das Abschlussprojekt meiner Ausbildung hatte mit dem Aufbau eines Wikis für interne Zwecke zu tun. Dafür haben wir damals, 2006, die MediaWiki-Software eingesetzt. Mir war also damals schon bewusst, dass man selbst Wikis aufbauen und erstellen kann. In welchem Wikia verbringst Du die meiste Zeit? Ich verbringe meine Zeit fast ausschließlich in der Jedipedia. Im Community Council bin ich auch mal ab und zu, aber das war’s eigentlich. Ich hätte auch durchaus Interesse mich an anderen Wikis (Herr der Ringe, Akte X u.a.) zu beteiligen, aber mir fehlt neben meinem Job und den anderen Hobbys, die ich noch habe, einfach die Zeit dazu. Was gefällt Dir denn speziell an Wikia? Wikia bietet einem die Möglichkeit ohne großes technisches Know-How und kostenlos eine qualitativ hochwertige Datenbank an Wissen aufzubauen. Und obwohl ich auch in meinem Beruf Informatiker bin, habe ich absolut nichts mit Webtechnologien zu tun und kenne mich deshalb nur sehr sporadisch in den Techniken aus. In der Zeit, in der ich bei der Jedipedia bin, hatten wir nie einen Webentwickler oder jemanden der sich damit auskannte, in unserem Team, so dass dies ein extremer Vorteil von Wikia ist: Man muss sich um die Technik nicht kümmern. Was würdest du gerne an Wikia verbessern? Ich weiß, dass Wikia von Werbung lebt, aber es nimmt in der letzten Zeit doch ein wenig überhand. Auch die ganzen Auswertungstools und Tracker, die beim Laden der Webseite mitgeladen werden (müssen), sind langsam echt ein bisschen zu viel. Ich merke das gerade in der letzten Zeit massiv, da ich über eine Mobilfunkverbindung über mein Notebook in der Jedipedia arbeite und diese Verbindung ist keine superschnelle… Der Seitenaufbau ist extrem langsam geworden. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn man das wieder etwas zurückschrauben könnte. Außerdem sind die Entwicklungen der letzten Zeit zwar überwiegend echt toll, aber ich sehe uns immer noch primär als eine Enzyklopädie, die einen Communitybereich hat und nicht primär als eine Community, die zufälligerweise auch einen enzyklopädischen Teil hat. Ich würde mich also freuen, wenn man in der Entwicklungsabteilung auch wieder verstärkt über Tools und Hilfsmittel für den ursprünglichen Hauptbereich der Plattform nachdenken würde. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran, wie es war, ganz neu bei Wikia zu sein. Welche Tipps hast du für die neuen Benutzer? Zum Start in einem Wiki gibt es eigentlich nur wenige Tipps, diese sollte man aber unbedingt beherzigen: 1. Lest euch die Hilfeseiten des Wikis durch, sofern vorhanden. 2. Studiert die Quellcodes von bereits fertigen Artikel und übertragt ggf. die Formatierungen. 3. Benutzt den Quellcode-Editor von Anfang an (tut mir leid das so sagen zu müssen, aber der grafische Editor ist eher eine Belastung als eine Hilfe). 4. Hört auf die Anweisungen der Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer. 5. Fragt, wenn ihr Fragen habt! 6. Lesen, lesen, lesen (zu fast allen Funktionen gibt es irgendwelche Hilfeseiten, Tooltipps oder anderes; werden die Anweisungen dort befolgt und richtig umgesetzt, macht ihr niemandem zusätzliche Arbeit und alle freuen sich, euch zu haben!). Und last but not least: 7. Seid auch mit den Admins geduldig, die haben nämlich einen Job oder sind Schüler oder haben auch mal was anderes zu tun und können deshalb nicht immer gleich, sofort und unmittelbar antworten oder helfen. Planst Du gerade ein neues Projekt bei Wikia – wenn ja, welches? Nein. Ich bin auch noch fest in einem Projekt bei der Jedipedia involviert, welches ich mir auch noch selbst ausgedacht habe: Ich bin gerade (schon seit knapp einem Jahr) dabei, unseren Kategoriebaum komplett zu überarbeiten. Das ist gar nicht so einfach, da man Kategorieänderungen jedes Bild oder jeden Artikel anfassen muss, da es leider noch kein Massen-Edit-Tool für Kategorien gibt (ich habe das aber auf dem Community Council mal vorgeschlagen, dass es super wäre, wenn man Kategorien verschieben könnte und die entsprechenden Artikel automatisch neu kategorisiert werden würden; man möchte drüber nachdenken, war die Antwort). In dem Zusammenhang habe ich mich dann auch endlich mal getraut, einen AWB einzusetzen. Was möchtest Du der Community zum Abschluss noch mitteilen? Vielen Dank, dass ihr mehr über mich wissen wolltet! Ich hätte außerdem den Wunsch, dass die Wikipedia unsere Arbeit an den „Spezial“-Wikis insofern anerkennt, dass die in ihren Allgemeinen-Artikeln eine Art Hinweis auf unsere Wikis geben würden. Das findet nämlich aktuell nicht statt und das ist insofern schade, dass damit eine Verknüpfung zwischen Allgemein- und Spezialwissen verwehrt bleibt. Aber das ist aber eher ein Wunsch, der sich an die Wikipedia richtet und nicht an Wikia, wobei man das von Wikia-Seite vielleicht auf Grund der historischen Verknüpfung auch durchaus mal forcieren könnte. Das Interview mit Hjhunter fand am 29. März 2016 statt. Vielen Dank für das ausführliche Interview! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Vorgestellte Fandom-Autoren